The Reason
by Kimpisces
Summary: Bakura has decided to leave Ryou to 'find himself' ...see how Ryou deals with it...Warnings: RyouxBakura and SongFic...SEQUEL BEING WRITTEN!


**THE REASON**  
  
**Songfic by Kimpisces**  
  
{A/N: Yo! This is my second song fic and well I hope y'all like this one...Yes this is also my second Bakura/Ryou fanfic so I hope you like it too. It's written from Bakura's point of view and I hope that you like it. I suggest you listen to the song because well, it's based on it and I'm listening to it as I write The song is by Hoobastank and is called 'The reason'}  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bakura or Ryou or the show or the song ...just the plot and the idea and the brain that put it together   
  
Additional Notes:  
  
/...../ ---Ryou talking to Bakura through mind speech  
  
/..../---- **Bakura talking to Ryou through mind speech (same as Ryou but in bold)**  
  
_.... ---Song Lyrics_ (are in italic)  
  
_I'm not a perfect person  
  
There's many things I wish I didn't do_  
  
Bakura sighed as he looked out of the window at the pouring down rain. This damn stuff was so damn depressing. Why on earth did they have to have so much rain here? It wasn't like they were all going to die if they didn't get so much water. This place had much more water than Bakura had had back in Egypt for sure and they didn't die, that often, over lack of water.   
  
Bakura sighed again and slammed his fist into the dresser next to the window. What in the heck was the point of this? He really wished that he could just go out and jump on his motorcycle and ride away from everything that was wrong with his life but he couldn't, he had to stay here and watch over Ryou, at least for the rest of the night. Malik would be over tomorrow to check on Ryou and   
  
All Bakura had to do is make sure that Ryou lived through the night and then he could be gone before Malik came over and everything that happened to his hikari from then on would be in the hands of Malik and not him anymore. That's all that mattered was that Ryou was being taken care of.  
  
That's all that Bakura wanted for his hikari and there was no reason for him to fool himself and tell himself that he was already doing that for his hikari. He knew that he wasn't. He knew that he lost his temper once too many times and that he shouldn't hit Ryou as much as he did but he didn't have control over it. Bakura knew that people could tell you 'til hell freezes over that 'you can control your temper' but trust him, when you've lived so long with that kind of thing you couldn't just give it up or control it. There's no way.  
  
Bakura didn't like the fact that he knew that he had hurt his hikari many time. He knew that he had, he didn't like it but it just kept happening. What was he to do about it? Nothing.  
  
Except leave...  
  
/**I'm sorry Ryou**/Bakura sent through their mind link, even though he knew Ryou was too exhausted to hear or respond to it. /**I'm so sorry Ryou**/  
  
_But I continue learning  
  
I never meant to do those things to you_  
  
Bakura peeked in on Ryou as Ryou slept in his bed. The most dominant feature on his face right now was the bruises on his cheek. Bakura sighed as he looked at them and turned his head away so that the tear wasn't visible to Ryou. Even though Bakura knew Ryou was asleep, he still had to turn away out of habit. Why had that happened to Ryou? Why? Why? Why in the hell couldn't Bakura just learn how to control his temper, then things would be so much better. Then Bakura could have that chance to stay here and take care of Ryou for as long as Ryou needed to be taken care of. But as it was, Bakura couldn't.  
  
At least Bakura had learned that he did hurt his hikari, that he did do things that were unexceptable. That he did hurt his hikari on a regular basis and that there was nothing he could do to stop it because he just couldn't control his anger. At least Bakura had admitted that. Ryou always said that admitting you had a problem was the first step in solving a problem. Well lets hope that Ryou was right because Bakura definitely needed to fix this problem.  
  
Another thought came to him. Just how long could he live without Ryou?  
  
Even though Bakura got angry with Ryou a lot, Bakura loved Ryou. Was in love with Ryou. Never wanted to hurt Ryou again because he had finally realized it this last time. But now Ryou was laying in the bed with bruises and cuts and there was no way Bakura could look Ryou in the eye again. Never again would he be able to accept a hug in the morning when he least expected it. Never again would he be able to sit in the same room with Ryou.   
  
Why? Simply because that one look at Ryou cause guilt to settle in his heart. Guilt that he hadn't felt for a long, long time. Guilt that he didn't want to feel but because he cared about Ryou as much as he did, guilt that he would have to put up with.  
  
/**I didn't mean to hurt you Ryou**/ Bakura said, feeling those foreign tears slide down his cheek again. /**I swear I didn't mean to hurt you**/  
  
_And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know_  
  
Bakura walked into Ryou's room when he was finally done crying. He hadn't cried since he was six and his pet had died because of some stupid guard that belonged to the pharaoh. Now, even though he had only allowed a few tears to flow, he knew that this did count as crying because inside he ached. That was how he knew that he was enternally upset about this. He ached.  
  
"Ryou?" Bakura called quietly to his hikari. "Ryou? Ryou, can you hear me?"  
  
Ryou moaned and attempted to open his eyes but it failed and he turned on his side. "Ba...Ba...Bakura?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me hikari." Bakura said and smiled. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Like a truck hit me." Ryou admitted and then winced. "It's not your fault you know. I'm the one that-"  
  
"No." Bakura said sternly. "It was my fault and I'm sorry."  
  
"Bakura?" Ryou said with a worried expression on his face. Bakura was sure that it was because Ryou had just heard him apologize. Ryou had never heard Bakura apologize and now Bakura was ashamed of that.   
  
"I'm sorry Ryou but I have to go away Ryou."   
  
"NO!" Ryou protested and shot up in bed, causing him so much pain that Bakura could see it in his eyes. "No! You can't do that."  
  
Bakura pushed gently on Ryou's chest, a spot he knew didn't have many bruises. "Lay back down." Ryou obeyed. "I have to leave you Ryou. I'm no good for you. Look at you and it's all because of me."  
  
Ryou shook his head slowly. "No. It's not your fault. I don't want you to leave me Bakura. Please don't leave me Bakura."  
  
Bakura put his hand gently on the uninjured side of Ryou's face. "I have to leave you Ryou. But first there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"What's that Bakura?" Ryou asked quietly.   
  
"I love you." Bakura said and then left the room before Ryou could say anything to it.  
  
_I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you_   
  
Bakura sat down in the kitchen, just sitting there, staring at nothing but the ceiling. It was as if the ceiling was the only interesting thing that Bakura could afford to look at right now. Bakura sighed, why on earth did he tell his hikari that? He could have just left him a note or something but no, he just had to say it.  
  
Bakura's fist came down hard on the kitchen table, so hard the whole table shuddered and vibrated, cracking just a little bit. Bakura was shuddering harder than the table was and if anyone had been there to see him, they would have been shocked by the next thing that happened. Bakura began to weep.  
  
After a minute to so Bakura wiped at his eyes. "What in the hell am I doing? Strong people don't cry." Bakura shook his head, trying to get a hold of himself and then got up and splashed his face with water. "Come on, you can deal with this. You're going to have to. In a couple of hours it's going to just be me. There won't be anyone else there to take care of us and we have to be able to take care of ourselves. Just like it always has been." Bakura chanted things like that to himself over and over again and then went back up stairs. He had to pack for his trip.  
  
Bakura walked into his room and almost fell forward. Somehow Ryou had climbed out of his bed and crawled over into Bakura's room and into his bed. Bakura's heart ached again and Bakura had to work very hard to convince himself not to go to Ryou.  
  
"You have to leave him alone." Bakura said to himself. "You finally found that reason to change." Bakura couldn't help himself and went over to Ryou and pushed the hair back from his forehead and leaned down to give him a quick kiss. "See, you've finally found the reason to change. And his name is Ryou Bakura."  
  
With that Bakura stepped back from Ryou and went about his packing. He needed to have some stuff on his journey if he wanted to survive and he was going to survive. He was going to go out in the world, find out why he was like this. Then he was going to change his behavior and hopefully find the courage to come home.  
  
The courage to come home will be the hardest part. Bakura thought to himself. Because I'll have to convince myself that I've changed and another thing that I don't know if I can.  
  
Bakura bowed his head and looked over at Ryou. "I have to convince myself that Ryou will want me back." Bakura said out loud finally. "I have to convince myself that me coming back will be something that Ryou will want and not something that he will hate." Bakura sighed and went back to packing. "And that in itself is hard to believe."  
  
_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
  
It's something I must live with everyday_  
  
Bakura finished packing his bags and looked at the clock. It was only midnight. Bakura had to stay here for at least another seven hours since Malik hadn't planned to come over until nine and Bakura didn't want to leave his hikari alone for that long. There was no way, after all the pain that Bakura put Ryou through, that Bakura was going to make it any worse by giving Ryou a chance to die. He didn't want his hikari to die and not just because that would mean, in a sense, that Bakura would die too. No, that wasn't it at all.   
  
If Bakura was going to leave and go to find some way to change himself, he wanted to have someone to come back to. He wanted to have Ryou to come back to in the end. If he could ask the gods anything, right now that would be it. Bakura sighed and flopped himself down on the living room couch. He wanted Ryou to be here when he came back. Hell, he needed Ryou to be here when he came back.  
  
But will Ryou want to be here when you come back? Bakura's mind poked at him. After all that you've done to hurt him, do you really think that he will want to be here when you come back? Or are you just trying to convince yourself of the impossible?  
  
Bakura sighed, that thought was going to run through his mind a million times until the day that he did come back and see Ryou again. After all, he had hurt Ryou an awful lot. Not to mention what he had done, or at least tried to do, to many of Ryou's friends. Those thoughts were something he was going to have to live with every single day until he died, even after he came back 'changed'.   
  
Bakura sighed, he was just going to have to deal with it then. There wasn't much he could do about it, now was there. No, of course not. Bakura heard some moving from upstairs and wondered if that meant that Ryou was up. Bakura decided to go and check.  
  
_And all the pain I put you through  
  
I wish that I could take it all away_  
  
Bakura slowly opened his door and was surprised to see that Ryou wasn't even in his room anymore. /**Ryou? Where are you?/**  
  
When Bakura got no response he sighed and looked around. He probably went to the bathroom, Bakura thought to himself and headed that way.  
  
/**Ryou?/**Bakura called again. The door to the bathroom was locked but a second with a small, metal pick and he was in the bathroom. /**Ryou? Talk to me**./Bakura looked around and finally his eyes settled on his hikari, who was laying on the ground, once again unconscious.  
  
Without another thought Bakura leaned down and scooped Ryou into his arms. Ryou regained some consciousness and protested the movement by trying to push Bakura away.   
  
/**Shush hikari**./Bakura whispered through the link. /**I'm just going to put you back in bed./**  
  
A smile crept its way onto Ryou's face and the ever-so-trusting boy snuggled into Bakura's warm chest. Bakura smiled softly to himself and carried Ryou to his room. Just as Bakura was about to open the door to Ryou's room, he paused and changed his mind. He turned and carried Ryou into Bakura's own bedroom. With one hand Bakura pulled back the covers and then placed Ryou gently in the bed before covering him up. Ryou sighed and turned, snuggling into the bed now.  
  
/Bakura?/  
  
/**Yes?/**  
  
/Thank you./ With that Ryou fell asleep again.  
  
Bakura collasped into the chair Ryou had put in his room. How could Bakura accept Ryou's thanks? After knowing all the things he had done to Ryou had mostly been a source of pain and that the pain that Ryou was going through right now was because of him. How? It just didn't make any sense to Bakura.  
  
Bakura looked at Ryou and saw that Ryou was shaking. Bakura's eyebrows gathered in worry and he got up to go over and look at Ryou. Bakura saw tears running down Ryou's face and realized that Ryou was already trapped in a nightmare.  
  
"Ryou! Wake up Ryou!" Bakura exclaimed and almost instantly Ryou shot up and wrapped his arms around Bakura, his silent sobs silent no more.  
  
"Bakura..Bakura..Bakura!" Ryou repeated over and over again.  
  
Bakura held Ryou to him and stroked his white hair. I wish I could, Bakura thought to himself. I wish I could take all your pain away and I will. The only way I know how to, to leave you alone.  
  
"I'll help you." Bakura promised outloud and just Ryou cry on him. There was nothing else he could do right then. There was nothing else he would do right then.  
  
_And be the one who catches all your tears  
  
Thats why i need you to hear_  
  
It had been an entire half an hour and Ryou was still crying. Bakura didn't know what to do about it. Bakura shifted his position and let go of Ryou for a second so that he could get more comfortable. The second Bakura let go of him, Ryou squealed and buried his head into Bakura's shoulder.  
  
"Don't leave!" Ryou demanded as he gripped Bakura more tightly. "You can't leave me alone Bakura. I don't want to be alone anymore." Ryou sniffled and attempted to rub his tears away with Bakura's shirt.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere yet." Bakura exclaimed and then sighed, pulling Ryou away from him and tilting his chin up so that Ryou was looking straight at him. "Ryou...why do you have to make this so hard?"  
  
Bakura sighed and watched as tears continued to spill down Ryou's checks. Bakura leaned in and began to kiss them off, each new tear was tenderly licked off of Ryou's face. Then Bakura leaned in once again and kisses Ryou on the mouth.  
  
"I wouldn't make this so hard if you wouldn't leave me." Ryou mummbled and then looked up at Bakura hesitatively, obviously unsure of himself. "I'e been alone my whole life. I've moved around more then any young kid should and I was never all that good at making friends. Then I found you and I thought that all of that would be over but now you're leaving me too." Ryou's eyes were once again brimmed with tears. "Why Bakura? Why?"  
  
Bakura reached out and wiped the tears out of Ryou's eyes. "You know that I love being with you and I would do anything for you but I have to do this for me." Bakura got up and went to the window. "To help you, I have to do this."  
  
"No you don't!" Ryou screamed and then ran into the closet.   
  
"Ryou!" Bakura called. "Ryou, let me in."  
  
"NO! Just leave!" Ryou replied. "You don't have a problem with it any other time."  
  
"Ryou, please." Bakura begged. "You just have to hear me out."  
  
"Why? So you can tell me how much you hate being around me?"  
  
Bakura banged his head against the closet door and cursed his 'brillant' idea to get a lock for it. "Ryou, that's not it at all."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Please come out Ryou."  
  
Silence again.  
  
"Ryou, I have to tell you something."  
  
"I'm listening." Came the same, timid reply.  
  
Bakura took a deep breath. "Alright then-"  
  
_I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is You_  
  
"Don't you see Ryou?" Bakura asked, leaning against the wall. "I need to leave so I can be better for you. I need to leave so that I can learn how to be a better person for you." Bakura strained to keep tears out of his voice. "I need to do this for you. I's always for you."  
  
There was no sound from the closet and Bakura closed his eyes, hoping he hadn't said too much, hoping that he hadn't said something he shouldn't have said.  
  
Then the door opened.  
  
Ryou stood in the light from the lamp on the side table, an innocent look on his face and a searching question in his eyes. That did it for Bakura, for the first time in his life, Bakura broke down and cried in front of someone.  
  
"How can you let me stay here with you? You're completely innocent and untouched and I'm a monster. If I touch you I feel like I'm going to taint you with my presence. I'll ruin you. I have to go and find my good, my light, my innocence." Bakura sid through his tears. "I have to find a way to not ruin you."  
  
Ryou stooped down and cuddled Bakura in his arms. Bakura remembered how many times he had done this for Ryou and was hit by the irony of it.  
  
However, no comforting words came from Ryou's mouth. Prehaps somehow, Ryou knew that words weren't needed and weren't going to help where his mere presence could.  
  
Bakura decided to believe that he did.  
  
_and the reason is You_  
  
Bakura woke up an hour later, feeling incredibly ashamed. He hadn't ever cried in front of Ryou before and now wasn't the best time for him to start. Baura wished that he could take it back but he couldn't and hopefully Ryou wouldn't mention it. Hopefully.  
  
Bakura had to leave in five hours to go on his 'trip' and Bakura had broken already. What did that same for him? Did it meant that he was already destined for failure? Or what?"  
  
Bakura looked around and wondered where Ryou was. He probably went to bed when Bakura fell asleep, or at least Bakura hoped so.  
  
Bakura got up and stretched, ignoring the harsh protest of his muscles. Maybe he should go and work out for a couple of hours in his 'private gym'. He needed to get rid of the stiffness the sleep had given him and what better way to?  
  
Bakura walked down to the basement and quickly began his work-out, letting everything leave his mind, until Bakura heard someone trip over something. Bakura slowly let go of the weights he was using at that moment and turned around to face Ryou.  
  
Ryou blinked and motioned to the chair and Bakura nodded, heading over to it. Ryou followed and climbed into his lap, shifting close and then not moving. Bakura took in the sound of their in sync breathing and the over-whelming smell of the sweat from his work-out.  
  
"I thought for a long time." Ryou said finally, sounding as if he was trying to plan Bakura's reaction. "I don't see it. Why do you have to leave me to make things better for me? You leaving will just-"  
  
Bakura put a finger in front of Ryou's mouth. "I don't want to talk about it anymore." Bakura lifted Ryou off of him and stood up. "I'm going to go and take a shower."  
  
Ryou nodded and kept his down so that Bakura couldn't see his eyes. "Alright."  
  
Bakura walked away and up the stairs. He tried not to think about Ryou but couldn'twhen the oh-so-familiar voice entered his head. /I need you Bakura, you can't just leave me/ Bakura ignored it and turned on the shower. /BAKURA!/  
  
Bakura rid himself of the clothes that bound him and climbed in the shower.  
  
Bakura became lost in the feel of the water and didn't hear Ryou come in until fingers began to play in his hair.  
  
Bakura turned around and moaned as he saw Ryou. 'Ryou-"  
  
Ryou grinned and kissed Bakura. /Fine then, leave. But at least take a good memory of me with you. Please?/  
  
Bakura didn't respond, trapped in the innocence of Ryou and the dark needs he had placed in him.  
  
Bakura growled. Who cared? It didn't matter how 'wrong' this was. They both wanted it and who knew how long it would be until he saw Ryou again after today. He needed to do this for both of their sakes.  
  
So he did.

{A/N: lemon will be posted on as soon as I get around to it (give me a couple of days}  
  
_and the reason is You _

Bakura woke up, feeling the warm and regular whisper of Ryou's breath against his neck. Bakura grinned and looked up at the ceiling, reveling in the warm atmosphere that surronded him. Bakura wondered why things were so light in the room. Then Bakura realized that it was a quarter after five.

An hour and forty-five minutes until he had to leave.

An hour and forty-five minutes until he had to say goodbye to Ryou.

/What time is it?/ Ryou questioned sleepily, cuddling closer to Bakura.

"Five fifteen." Bakura responded. "I need to get up."

Ryou grumbled something and then rolled over and stretched. Then he decided against getting up and just rolled up back into a ball.

"You want breakfast?" Bakura asked as he pulled on a pair of jeans, forgoing the underwear. "I'll make eggs."

"No." Ryou replied. "I don't want to see you leave."

"Ryou-"

"You can go." Ryou said softly, being careful to avoid Bakura's eyes. "I'm just not going to watch you." Ryou covered his head with the blanket.

Bakura rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine." Bakura pulled the blanket off of Ryou's head and gave him a lingering kiss. "I'll be back in a while."

Ryou kissed Bakura back and whimpered as Bakura pulled away. "See you."

Bakura nodded and then looked down at Ryou with a frown. "So many bruises." Bakura ran his hands over Ryou. "So many bruises." Bakura sighed and nuzzled Ryou's neck, making Ryou giggle. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." Ryou agreed.

"I'll be back soon." Bakura promised and Ryou nodded. Bakura headed out the door and down the stairs to make breakfast.  
  
_and the reason is You_

Bakura looked at the tray he had in front of him, ready to take up to Ryou. Bakura grinned and picked up the tray and walked slowly upstairs, opening the door to his room with a kick and disappearing inside. Bakura realized that Ryou was asleep again. Bakura placed the tray on the nightstand and then climbed onto the bed.

"Ryou?" Bakura kissed Ryou's nose. "Wake up Ryou."

Ryou moaned and rolled away from Bakura. Bakura followed him and blew lightly in his ear. Ryou groaned and then waved an arm in Bakura's direction to, weakly, shoo him away. Then Ryou rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Kura?"

"Mhm." Bakura licked Ryou's jaw and then placed the tray on Ryou's lap. "Here you go."

Ryou's eyes skimmed over the tray and fell on a small box in the corner. "What's that?" Ryou went to grab it but Bakura snatched it up first.

Bakura looked Ryou in the eyes and smiled nervously. "Ryou Bakura, do you love me?"

"Yeah." Ryou said puzzled.

"Good because I love you more than anything else in the world. I want to protect you from everything. I want to make sure no one ever harms you again. I wanna be the one who stands behind you during a party, admiting you while you mingle. I want to hold you night after night for the rest of your life. I want to chase the demons away. I want to be the one that sits with you in that damn rocking chair scene sixty years from now and talks with you about the 'old days'." Bakura leaned down and kissed Ryou. "So I'm going to leave but I"ve come up with a way to let you know that I am most definitely coming back."

Ryou looked up at Bakura, his eyes sparkling with love and hope. "Bakura?"

"Ryou." Bakura held up the box and opened it, revealing a simple golden band. "My whole reason for living is you. Will you marry me?"  
  
_I'm not a perfect person  
  
I never meant to do those things to you_

"Bakura...I....I-" Then Ryou peered and looked up at Bakura. "You're still leaving?!?!?!"

"Yeah."

"Why?" Ryou exclaimed, shooting up, away from Bakura. "You said you loved me. You've told me a thousand times before, yeah I know that, but this time I heard it sincerely and it was to my face. You can't love me and then want to leave me. It doesn't work that way. How are you going to find yourself by running away? I was willing to go along with it even though I didn't understand it but this..this is just too much!" Ryou got off the bed and turned to face Bakura. "You can't ask someone to marry you if you don't want to stay around."

"I do want to be here but Ryou-" Bakura closed his eyes to get a grip on himself. "Look at your bruises, just because I didn't know whether I should fight and cause a scene, or just walk away and hope that nothing was going to happen."

"Bakura! The bruises are because I tried to stop them from hurting you anymore. Who cares if you hesitated? Everyone does! It's a matter of life!"

"I never did before."

Ryou suddenly mellowed. "Go." Ryou took a deep breath. "Just go, but don't expect to be able to come back." With that Ryou fled to his room.

"I'm sorry Ryou." Bakura cradled his head in his hand. "I never meant to do these things to you."  
  
_And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know_

"Ryou?"

"What!" Ryou was sitting on his bed, staring at a photo album.

"Can I talk to you?"

"You are, aren't you?" Ryou turned a page.

"I'm almost ready to go." Ryou didn't comment and Bakura sighed. "I thought about what you said about everyone hestitating. It wasn't like that, it was like I was questioning my values, my morals all of a sudden and I have to sort them all out. By myself."

"Hmph."

"Can we compromise?" Bakura asked in hopes that Ryou would say yes. Ryou seemed to enjoy compromises usually.

Ryou turned the page.

"I'll phone you every week. I'll send you something once a month. I'll come back for your birthday." Bakura tried to bargain, tilting Ryou's head up.

Ryou didn't blink or say anything, he just stared into Bakura's eyes. Bakura sighed and dropped Ryou's chin again and turned away. When he got to the door, he glanced back at Ryou, paused, not knowing what to say and then sighed. There was nothing he could say.

"Goodbye." With that, Bakura left.

_I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new_

"You're finally leaving, huh?" Yami asked, standing in the garage next to Bakura's bike when Bakura walked in the room. "I figured you'd eventually get tired of Ryou. You never did like the silent ones and got bored really easily."

"Wouldn't talk." Bakura said simply and grabbed the backpack and slipped it on. "You rarely pick the nice ones either, Yugi's a first."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, I can change."

"Whatever."

"Where are you going?"

"To think." Bakura checked his saddlebags and then climbed on his bike. "Need to figure some things out."

"That's what you said to me too. So don't go dying on Ryou if you're planning on coming back any time soon."

"He wouldn't care."

"Yes he would, he loves you. He just is mad because you're leaving him." Yami gripped Bakura's shoulder. "You'd better come back in one piece." Yami sighed but didn't let go. "Send Ryou stuff anyways."

"Planned on it." Bakura nodded and then glared. "You were eavedropping?"

Yami grinned but said nothing in admittance. "Good luck Bakura."

"You too pharaoh." Bakura clasped Yami's shoulder in return. "Check on his from time to time."

"Will do." Yami smiled. "Phone to tell me how you're doing once in a while."

"I will." With that Bakura started the bike and rode off.  
  
_and the reason is you  
  
I've found a reason to show  
  
A side of me you didn't know  
  
A reason for all that I do  
  
And the reason is you_

Ryou stood at his window and watched Bakura ride away on his motorcycle. "You've shown me a side of you I didn't know. Kura, I think you do have your priorities straight. I just hope that you realize it soon and come back home to me." Ryou whispered to the wind and then changed the mode of communication. /Love you. And yes, I will marry you when you come back/

Somewhere a smile emerged in acknowledgement to that comment

{A/N: YEAH! it's done...don't know yet if I'm going to do a sequel..depends I guess

review btw thr url for the lemon is in my profile

thanks to my reviewers so far huggles them}


End file.
